Love you now!
by Nozanllely
Summary: Chloe una chica alegre se enamora de beca una chica completamente diferente incluso en podres podrán superar sus problemas y diferencias? un poco de STECA al inicio pero también habrá STAUBREY :) pero nada grave BECHLOE! rated t hasta que se me indique lo contrario.. mis resúmenes son tonterías
1. Chapter 1

Hey qué onda XD este es mi primer fanfiction soy nueva en este mundo espero y les guste…

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más posible todos los sábados pero no les aseguro nada la verdad, espero y esto pueda seguir en pie ya que me gustaría que lo visitaran y seguirlo escribiendo :3 XD …**

 **Recuerden que las letras inclinadas (** _hjfjhjkhgkjg_ **) son flashback´s**

 **Ni pitch perfect me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes sin embargo este fic si ;)**

 **Nos vemos el siguiente sábado**

 **CHOE´S POV.**

Estoy un poco nerviosa, hoy trataremos de conseguir a las nuevas chicas para las BELLAS, la verdad no creo que Aubrey logre conseguir 8 chicas con cuerpos esculturales y que sepan cantar; he pensado mencionarle que busquemos solo buenas cantantes pero ya encontraré oportunidad .Me citó a las 3:00 pm y …

Mierda son 3:05!

Corro alrededor de 10 minutos por el campus y alcanzo a ver a Aubrey esperando, corro aún más rápido y la saludo

¡Hey Aubrey! lo siento por llegar un poco tarde, se me fue el tiempo volando

Si claro! Hoy hay que tener una actitud positiva para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer o si no se acaban las BELLAS muy bien hay que armar esto-dice señalando un tipo templete como el que se usa cuando vendes limonadas a lo 10 en tu vecindario solo que en vez de que la lona diga "DULCES LIMONADAS", dice, "BELLAS DE BARDEN" –

Pongo los ojos ya que enserio no tengo ganas de hacer nada y ayudo a Aubrey con lo ya dicho después de eso no sé por qué pero me lleno con alegría y empiezo a hacer todo positivamente empiezo a entregar los panfleto aburridísimos que Aubrey hizo y obvio los reparto con una sonrisa porque que es de esta vida sin sonrisas …

Llevamos un largo tiempo haciendo esto y todo mundo asiente, pero, no veo a nadie interesado realmente incluso alguien que hizo una audición para las BELLAS 3veces seguidas y no quedo porque no había vacantes ni tenia realmente la gran voz nos llamó "el hazme reír del acapella" pero ya que estaba hablando con Aubrey después de mencionarle que busquemos solo buenas cantantes y se nos acerca una rubia con un poco más del peso que necesita y nos dice :

¿Qué? ¿buenas cantantes?

Si ¿sabes cantar?

Si

¿Sabes leer música?-teníamos que saberlo.

Si

¿Sabes afinar?

Póngame aprueba-dice con un movimiento de suficiencia con las manos, por supuesto lo hicimos empecé a vocalizar algunas notas y ella las siguió a la perfección incluso con onda así que Aubrey dice:

Bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Gorda Amy – dice y por supuesto que tanto Aubrey y yo nos sorprendeos.

¿Te llamas a ti misma Gorda Amy?- dice Aubrey aún sorprendida.

Si así las flacuchas como ustedes no lo dirán a mi espalda-sonríe.

Bueno nos vemos en las audiciones este viernes Gorda Amy .

Toma el panfleto y se va.

Después de eso veo a una chica realmente hermosa tengo que hablarle ¡ya!...

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno espero le haya gustado si es algo corto pero las actualizaciones serán más largas que esto es el intro de una historia maravillosa espero :3 así háganmelo saber con un review subiré las actualizaciones los sábado**

 **Estoy abierta a sugerencias… realmente me gustaría seguir con este fic XD**

 **Ya que tengo muchas ideas como un poco de STECA mas adelante y una gran sorpresa sobre el mundo que las rodea…**

 **Hasta el sábado chic s**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey qué onda XD este es mi primer fanfiction soy nueva en este mundo espero y les guste…

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más posible todos los sábados pero no les aseguro nada la verdad, espero y esto pueda seguir en pie ya que me gustaría que lo visitaran y seguirlo escribiendo :3 XD …**

 **Recuerden que las letras inclinadas (** _hjfjhjkhgkjg_ **) son flashback´s** **J**

 **Ni pitch perfect me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes sin embargo este fic si ;)**

 **Nos vemos el siguiente sábado** **J 16/04/16..**

Me atreví a hacer esto para que entiendan como más o menos es la estructura (¿) No se cómo llamarlo XD así que no es un capitulo ese hasta el sábado y va estar bueno también será un poco corto pero no tanto como el primer capítulo de este fic

Ok Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, Stacie y todos los demás personaje tiene superpoderes o algo así más bien controlan los elementos

Chloe: fuego y éter

Aubrey: tierra y aire

Beca: agua, fuego y tierra pero controla más el agua

Stacie: aire y agua

Estas personas ( las de mi fic son realmente semi-dioses griegos por eso su control sobre los elementos), estos tiene tatuajes atrás en negro de sus elementos de azul los de su alma gemela J y al tener ejem… ya saben contacto amoroso pues, que sienten amor por el otro estos se vuelven negros y los portan por toda la vida no creo que este fic dure más allá de 12 cap pero hare el mejor esfuerzo chao!

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **N/A:**

 **Estoy abierta a sugerencias… realmente me gustaría seguir con este fic XD…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey qué onda XD este es mi primer fanfiction soy nueva en este mundo espero y les guste…

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más posible todos los sábados pero no les aseguro nada la verdad, espero y esto pueda seguir en pie ya que me gustaría que lo visitaran y seguirlo escribiendo :3 XD …**

 **Recuerden que las letras inclinadas (** _hjfjhjkhgkjg_ **) son flashback´s** **J**

 **Ni pitch perfect me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes sin embargo este fic si ;)**

 **POV BECA**

Muy bien aquí estoy haciendo una mezcla para tranquilizarme quitar nervios y todo eso. Ya llegó mi taxi, bueno, a ver cómo nos va

Voy escuchando la mezcla que elabore hace unos pocos momentos y se me pasa el tiempo, suspiro y salgo del taxi, el señor del taxi abre la cajuela del auto y de repente personas con playeras amarillas suben mis maletas a un tipo carrito de botones y me preguntan acerca de donde se encuentra mi dormitorio digo que es el de barker hall debido a mis habilidades mi padre es el Dios **_POSEIDON_** que también es maestro de esta escuela; controlo el fuego por mi mami que es una semi-diosa prima muy cercana solamente de **_ADES_** (como sucedió eso no lo se XD incluso ha llegado a asustarme pero ya que), voy a mi habitación me presento a Kimmy Jin que es una basura de persona, además de ser hija de **_HERMES_** después llega mi padre a darme su sermón del día … decido ir a la feria de actividades , una me llama la atención es DJ´s BARDEN ; luego descubro que es de judíos sordos y rápidamente me retiro sigo caminando y encuentro a una muy muy muy hermosa pelirroja me da un panfleto y empieza a hablar de un grupo a capella junto con una rubia alta.

Les miento y me voy y veo algo de interinato del campus me inscribo para una estación de radio espero poner música pero no me toca acomodar CD´s lo cual odio lo bueno es que Jesse el que trabaja con migo hace mis tardes menos tediosas y eso me tranquiliza, pero, saben que me tranquilizaría mejor ahora una ducha …

Después de otro sermón de mi padre me voy a las duchas cantando titanio de David Guetta entro abro la llave del agua oh! Por Dios la sesión del agua es tan relajante…

-¡Si cantas!

-¡TU!

-¿Qué tan alto es tu rango?-dice apagando mi relajante agua-

\- ¿Mi qué? Por dios!

-Audiciona para las Bellas

-No puedo pensar en nada hasta que te cubras ahí- digo más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno

\- Solo considéralo, una vez, le hicimos coros a Prince su tercero era tan pequeño que cabía en un mano-se me resbala con lo que me estaba tapando me agaché pienso lo malo que es eso y entonces hago el intento de cubrirme con la pared .

-Cantabas Titanio ¿cierto?

-¿Conoces a David Guetta?

-¿Crees que vivo bajo una roca?, si esa canción es Mi Atasco De Dama-guiña el ojo claro

-GENIAL-digo haciendo un gesto de asco

\- me la cantas

-No vete ahora

-No por esa razón no me iré hasta que cantes – se cuza de brazos y lanza un suspiro de exasperación

Cantó ella se une a mí y somos felices ella se va diciendo te veo en la audiciones demonios sí que es linda…

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **N/A:**

 **Estoy abierta a sugerencias… realmente me gustaría seguir con este fic XD…**

 **El capítulo tardó debido a la falla de mi internet si viven México no contraten a infinitum falla un chin%#$ bueno una disculpa el otro capítulo dentro de 15 días debido a que tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes y así gracias por leer chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO! _It´s me XD…_ Hey qué onda XD este es mi primer fanfiction soy nueva en este mundo espero y les guste…

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más posible todos los sábados tal vez cada 15 días pero no les aseguro nada la verdad, espero y esto pueda seguir en pie ya que me gustaría que lo visitaran y seguirlo escribiendo :3 XD …**

 **Recuerden que las letras inclinadas (** _hjfjhjkhgkjg_ **) son flashback´s** **J**

 **Ni pitch perfect me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes sin embargo este fic si ;)**

-Vamos Beca tu puedes, vamos, así como aquel día que te enteraste quién era tu padre y de tus poderes vamos Beca - Beca se estaba deslindando de los nervios antes de entrar ya tarde al salón de actividades si ella iba a audicionar para las BELLA´S ( si ella decidió ir por Chloe como era de esperarse, la verdad es que ella no es muy heterosexual que se diga y siente algo por Chloe que es? No sabe aún), entonces recordó

 _Flashback_

 _Beca estaba sentada en su cama escuchando de nuevo como su madre y padrastro discutían por milésima vez; no estaba prestando atención a la discusión hasta que…_

 _Adam - ¡Estoy harto no iré a su recital de piano por última vez!_

 _Lorain- ¡Claro que irás! haz faltado a todos en los últimos 2 años, ella está entusiasmada de que vallas porque el único maldito apoyo tengo que ser yo y sus hermanos para ella, tu eres su padrastro- esto lo trató de decir lo más calmada y más importante lo más bajo ya que Beca no sabía que Adam no era su padre biológico- y siempre la apoyabas ¿a qué viene esto?_

 _Adam- Viene del maldito hecho de que ella ni siquiera es mi hija de verdad- también trató de decirlo bajo porque a pesar de todo no él tampoco quería herir a Beca además que Beca no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que no había bajado de su cuarto a parar la pelea siempre lo hace cundo sabe que sus "padres" se herirán_

 _Lorain- ¿Por qué hasta ahora? después de 14 años que Beca estaba en mí y sabias que tenía una hija que no era tuya decidiste quedarte y ahora te quejas por que después de tanto tiempo._

 _Adam_ Sabes que yo quiero a Beca, pero, si voy perderé un contrato muy importante -_-_

 _Lorain- ¡Pero eres su padre!_

 _Adam- ¡Yo ni siquiera soy el padre de esa niña!- al padrastro de Beca nunca le gustó la idea de decir eso, pero, la ira y rabia se apoderaron de él._

 _Esto último Beca lo escucho perfectamente, ella se armó de valor y bajó a detener la pelea, entre gritos Beca gritó como para que la escucharan en Rusia_

 _-¡Cálmense no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa!-los 2 adultos se quedaron en silencio y súper quietos – No me gusta que se peleen y mucho menos por mí, escuche que ni siquiera soy su hija eso ¿es cierto?- Dijo Beca con lágrimas en los ojos aguantándose el llanto (cabe mencionar que Beca jamás ha hecho esto Beca es muy linda con todo mundo y cuando necesita llorar simplemente lo hace ella deja entrar a cualquiera en su corazón lo que la ha llevado a muchas decepciones tanto amorosas como de amistad, pero, nunca le importo , hasta ahora que nadie sabía por qué se aguantaba las lágrimas era algo que no sabían que Beca podía hacer. Esto era nuevo), nadie respondía entonces:_

 _-¡Hice una maldita pregunta!- también era raro que Beca gritara pues ella no lo hacía y menos maldecía .La madre de beca no siendo capaz de mirarla y llorando solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Esto logró romper el llanto de Beca._

 _Adam- Beca yo…_

 _Beca- ¡No! tienes razón yo ni siquiera soy tu hija lo que me lleva a- miro a su madre desecha entre llantos - ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre?_

 _Adam- Está muerto- Adam respondió rápido y muy nervioso lo que le hizo saber a Beca que estaba mintiendo._

 _Beca- pap...-se aclaró la garganta haciéndose la fuerte-Adam dime la puta verdad-Beca dijo con un tono muy siniestro._

 _Lorain- Es muy complicado y no creo que lo entiendas, pensarás que estoy loca, que te estoy mintiendo y que probablemente sea algo estúpido._

 _Beca- A mí me toca juzgar eso…- después de eso la madre de Beca le contó que su padre era Poseidón (algo que Beca no podía creer hasta que su madre le demostró sus poderes, si su mama tenía poderes también después de eso Beca se volvió la persona más obscura del todo el mundo ya no era la persona alegre y linda en cambio era fría no dejaba pasar la barrera de su corazón a nadie… hasta ahora que una singular pelirroja la hará cambiar de parecer algo bueno salió de todo esto)_

 _Fin del flashback._

Beca entro a la sala se asomó por la puerta que da al escenario se armó de valor al ver a Chloe ahí sonriendo a ella:

Beca-Hola, no sabía que tenía que preparar esa canción

Chloe- ¡Oh! No importa canta lo que quieras

Beca- ¿Puedo?- dice señalando un vaso que contenía lápices, Chloe asiente.

Beca empieza una percusión y canta una armonía linda esto sorprendió a todos incluso a la rubia a un costado de Chloe, Aubrey.

Beca se sintió satisfecha después de la audición y fue a su cuarto a mezclar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **N/A:**

 **Estoy abierta a sugerencias… realmente me gustaría seguir con este fic XD…**

 **Si si se que la subí un día inesperado pero seguirá siendo esto es solo porque el sábado estoy un poco demasiadísimo ocupada (Estreno de Civil War en México) y no puedo aparte enserio yo sido estudio así que bueno**

 **El otro capítulo como ya será a partir de hoy dentro de 15 días debido a que tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes y así gracias por leer , gracias a las personas que han ido comentando como ven si iba a detallar como encontraron sus poderes aunque Beca la historia de como lo hizo no fue la más grata pero todavía faltan Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse, y la del próximo capítulo Chloe**

 **Nos leemos luego chao!**

 **Si lees esto comenta tu opinión o algo¡ gracias! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! _Soy yo XD ..._ Hey Qué Onda XD este es mi primer fanfic de soja nueva en Este Mundo, espero y les guste ...

 **Ya regrese Despues De Estar incomunicada gracias otra vez Una Telmex! Una gran disculpa disculpen si me ausento Mucho Pero estoy en Épocas de la Escuela Sorbo Una preparatoria en México pecado Es Fácil de afrontar bueno ONU Cch bla bla bla, y asi Y Sin El podido Tener un Tiempo para inspirarme ESCRIBIENDO EL ESTRES ya Saben bla bla bla sin mas Que Decir Aquí les dejo lo siguiente.**

 **Trataré de Actualizar Lo Más Posible Todos Los Sábados Tal Vez Cada 15 Días Pero No les aseguro nada La Verdad, y espero ESTO Pueda Seguir En Pie Que ya me gustaria Que Lo visitaran y seguirlo Escribiendo: 3 XD ...**

 **Ni terreno de juego perfeccióname Pertenece ni ninguno de Sus personajes sin embargo Este fic SI;)**

 **Las Letras inclinadas de retroceso de la llama pecado.**

 **Todos Los Errores de ortografía hijo míos perdonar Por Eso Es hecha de ONU Celular**

 **pov Chloe.**

Llegó el Día de las Audiciones espero Que vallamos por Todo y arrasemos con Organismos Europeos de Normalización estupidos Treblemakers AÚN estoy nerviosa pues por Este Problema que hace? Pensar Que somos el hazme reír del acapella siento nervios ...

 _La pequeña Chloe de 5 ESTABA en su habitación ¿simplemente pensando ¿En que? En Que Realmente le gustaba el fuego Y las estrellas, Ella Habia aprendido en la Escuela Qué es algun Momento Se Le considero un Elementos las estrellas; Ella creia Que HERMOSAS ERAN._

 _Al voltear vio La Pequeña Vela del pasillo de Su Casa, La Aquello Hizo Sentir Superior de la ONU TODO ..._

 _Hizo Un poco de concentración tanta Como una niña de 5 años y se podria ..._

 _La pequeña flama de la Vela tomo la forma de una linda estrella y el fuego ante naranja y amarillo tomo Lugar de colores de azul hermoso de la ONU de la ONU Como Sus Ojos Ahí descubrio su Gran Poder y ¡Dios! Que bien se sentia_

 _Tenia Que contarle ONU su Madre con La que compartía TODO Aun ONU su corta Edad del heno Niños Que No Lo Hacen ..._

 _ven¡-Gritaba -Mamá¡ La Pequeña Chloe con gran emoción en su voz_

 _-Mande ¿Pequeña? - Preguntaba su Madre al Subir Las Escaleras al ver Lo Que Ocurrió decidio confesarle ONU su hijita La Verdad._

 _¿Qué fue?_

 _Bueno Solamente Que su padre Jamás la Vera Porque ÉL Era Un griego Dios ..._

 _* Si, lo sé, muy fuerte ¿no? , Dios no me metere de nuevo en la Historia que mala escritora en solitario dejare De Escribir ya *_

 _-mi Niña tu padre es Hermes y no podra verte Jamás ONU Menos Que ... No lo sé ni Siquiera Se Si Pueda verte en solitario Debes Saber Que El siempre, siempre, el estara contigo aquí- Dijo señalando su cabeza- y ACA DIJO señalando su Corazón._

-¡Chlo - Aubrey me saco de mi mente ...

-Lo Siento ¿QUÉ?

-Decía Que los treables hijo UNOS IDIOTAS Pero no importa ya ESTAMOS por la licencia ..

* Se Aclara la garganta * -¡Y Aquí Está El Primero!

Ser resulto TODOS una chica y bueno ls Participantes Cantaron _visto que te has ido._

Yo ESTABA Bastante decepcionada Por Que A Pesar De Tener la mayoría Una gran voz no era lo Suficiente para Aubrey O por lo Menos eso creo.

Por Otro Lado, Beca pecado Apareció, Que Es Una lástima con la ESA gr ..

Y Entro Con La Dirección Dirección Dirección direction seguridad, la Salude y me devolvió el gesto del ella ...

Comenzo Una percusión con El Vaso de Que solicito previamente con gesto un ...

Y ¡Dios aparte de hermosa, atractiva y sensual ... Gran intérprte

 **Continuará**

 **N / A:**

 **Estoy abierta Una Sugerencias ... Realmente me gustaria Seguir Con Este fic XD ...**

 **Nos leemos LUEGO chao!**

 **Y de nuevo lo lamento mucho¡**

 **Si las Lías Opinión ESTO Comenta Tu O algo¡ gracias! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO! _It´s me XD…_ Hey qué onda XD este es mi primer fanfiction soy nueva en este mundo espero y les guste…

 **Ya regresé después de estar incomunicada gracias otra vez a Telmex ! una gran disculpa disculpen si me ausento mucho pero estoy en épocas de escuela sip una preparatoria en México no es fácil de afrontar bueno un Cch bla bla bla , y así y no he podido tener un tiempo para inspirarme escribiendo el estrés ya saben bla bla bla sin mas que decir aquí les dejo lo siguiente.**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más posible todos los sábados tal vez cada 15 días pero no les aseguro nada la verdad, espero y esto pueda seguir en pie ya que me gustaría que lo visitaran y seguirlo escribiendo :3 XD …**

 **Ni pitch perfect me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes sin embargo este fic si ;)**

 **Las letras inclinadas sin flash back´s.**

 **Todos los errores de ortografía son míos perdonar por eso es hecho desde un celular**

 **Chloe´s pov.**

Llegó el día de las audiciones espero que vallamos por todo y arrasemos con esos estúpidos Treblemakers aún estoy nerviosa pues por este problema que hace pensar que somos el hazme reír del acapella siento nervios…

 _La pequeña Chloe de 5 estaba en su habitación simplemente pensando ¿En qué? En que realmente le gustaba el fuego y las estrellas, ella había aprendido en la escuela que en algún momento se le considero elementos a las estrellas; ella creía que eran hermosas._

 _Al voltear vio la pequeña vela del pasillo de su casa, aquello la hizo sentir superior a todo…_

 _Hizo un poco de concentración tanta como una niña de 5 años podría y…_

 _La pequeña flama de la vela tomo la forma de una linda estrella y el fuego ante naranja y amarillo tomo lugar a un color azul hermoso como sus ojos ahí descubrió su gran poder y ¡Dios! Qué bien se sentía_

 _Tenía que contarle a su madre con la que compartía TODO aun a su corta edad hay niños que no lo hacen…_

 _-Mamá¡ ven¡-Gritaba la pequeña Chloe con gran emoción en su voz_

 _-Mande ¿pequeña?- preguntaba su madre al subir las escaleras al ver lo que ocurrió decidió confesarle a su hijita la verdad._

 _¿Qué fue?_

 _Bueno solamente que su padre jamás la verá porque él era un Dios griego…_

 _*Si, lo sé, muy fuerte ¿no? , Dios no me meteré de nuevo en la historia que mala escritora solo dejare de escribir ya*_

 _-Mi niña tu padre es Hermes y no podrá verte jamás a menos que … no lo sé ni siquiera sé si pueda verte solo debes saber que el siempre, siempre, estará el contigo aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza- y acá- dijo señalando su corazón._

-¡Chlo!- Aubrey me sacó de mi mente…

-Lo siento ¿qué?

-Decía que los treables son unos idiotas pero no importa ya estamos por empezar..

*se aclara la garganta*-¡Y aquí está el primero!

Resultó ser una chica y bueno todos l s participantes cantaron _seen you been gone._

Yo estaba bastante decepcionada por que a pesar de tener la mayoría una gran voz no era lo suficiente para Aubrey o por lo menos eso creo.

Por otro lado, Beca no apareció, es una lástima que con esa gr..

Y entró con seguridad, la saludé y ella me devolvió el gesto …

Comenzó una percusión con el vaso que previamente solicitó con un gesto …

Y ¡Dios aparte de hermosa, sexy y sensual gran intérprte…

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **N/A:**

 **Estoy abierta a sugerencias… realmente me gustaría seguir con este fic XD…**

 **Nos leemos luego chao!**

 **Y de nuevo lo lamento mucho¡**

 **Si lees esto comenta tu opinión o algo¡ gracias! ;)**

 **chicos lo volví a subir por que no se entendía el primero**


End file.
